Holding You
by untapdtreasure
Summary: PreGum DropsGSRChapter 1 Grissom's POV Chapter 2 Sara's POV
1. Chapter 1

Holding You

Rated: M

Spoilers: Gum Drops Episode 6 x 05

I hesitate as I bring up my hand to knock on room 14. I knock, and she opens the door. She is wearing long Berkley t-shirt. I'm clueless to whether there are shorts underneath.

"What do you want?" She asks. She'd rather it be anybody here but me.

"Greg snores." _What the fuck was that? _I shrug. "Can I bunk with you?"

She looks at me surprised, but takes a step back.

"You only have one bed." I state the obvious.

"You booked me a single, Grissom. You knew that." She sounds a bit annoyed.

I look at her and smile. "Which side is my side?"

"I don't care. I was reading anyway." Sara said as she walks back to the chair and picks up a tattered copy of The Wizard of Oz. She smiles impishly at me. "I can't help it."

"I'm not saying anything." I say as I perch on the bed across from her chair. "You not tired?"

"I am, but sleeping in a strange bed is always hard on me." She replaces her book upon the table. Getting up, she walks toward me and sits beside me.

My heart immediately stops as her thigh touches mine. She doesn't speak just sits there for a few minutes. When she finally speaks, it isn't what I am expecting. "Would you hold me while I sleep? I'll never ask for anything else again." She looks at the floor.

I look at her and reply softly, "Yes." I move the covers back and she stands and scoots under the covers. I turn the lights off and follow her into the bed. I reach for her and pull her to me. Her head on my chest and her arm around my waist, as mine wrap around her slender frame. "Good night, Sara. Sweet dreams."

I lay awake and listen to her breathe for hours. She is still awake. "Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?"

"But that would change everything. I couldn't kiss you now, and go back to the way we were before. I couldn't."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then my answer is yes."

I move her face up to mine and kiss her tenderly at first. Deepening it, as I roll her onto her back, and begin caressing her. Her hands in my hair.

"There is one more thing I would like to ask." I whisper into her ear.

"What is that?"

"Do you have shorts on under this shirt?" I ask as my hand runs up her leg.

"Why don't you investigate and see?" She said, as my hands make contact with her bare thigh.

I smile at her in the dark and she replies. "Why don't you go a little higher and see if that's all forgot to put on?"

The investigator in me won out on that one. I had to feel for myself, but you know that is an entirely other story in its self.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Holding You by Sassy

Chapter 2

Sara's POV (picking up where Grissom's POV ended)

I shiver as his hand slides up my inner thigh.

"Wait." I whisper softly.

His hand stops, but he doesn't remove it totally. "Are you okay?" He looks at me. His eyes burning into mine.

"I'm scared." I say, as the tears threaten to fall.

He holds me close to him. "Me too, Sara. Me too."

I cry softly into his shoulder. "I don't want you to think that I'm a tease, Grissom."

He takes a finger, and guides my eyes to his. "I could never think that. Never. If you're not ready, then we wait."

"Thank you." I whisper, as he pulls my head to lay upon his chest. I listen to his heart beat. "I'm sorry." I say a little while later.

"Why? I'd never pressure you into anything. I love you too much for that." He said, as he stroked my hair.

A lone tear escapes my eye, and falls to his bare chest.

"Don't cry, Sara." He tilts my head, so he can see my face.

"I never thought you'd ever say those words to me." The memories of him admitting to Dr. Lurie how he felt about her ( I can't tell, did you mean to put ' me ' or not, I wasn't sure, so I'd thought I'd ask:P ) flooding away my senses. I turn away, and clutch my pillow and begin to sob. "I am not worth the risk."

He wraps his body around mine. "You've always been. I just didn't know it." He kisses my shoulder. "Am I too late, Sara?"

"No." My voice is stronger than I felt. "I would wait forever for you."

"You don't have to wait anymore." He says, as he slips his fingers through mine.

I turn to him then. I kiss him long and hard. I bring his body atop mine. He immediately tangles his fingers in my hair. I moan against his mouth. He pulls back slowly, and looks at me softly.

"I love you too." I say, as I bring my lips up to his, and pull him down with me. "Make love to me."

"You sure, Sara?" He says, as he tries hard to control his breathing.

"You love me. I love you. Why wait anymore?" My tongue and lips, are melting into his now.

He slides my shirt up, and rubs his hand across my bare flat stomach. He bends to kiss my navel. I giggle when his beard tickles my skin. He does it again.

"You stop teasing me." I say, as I sit up slightly, and remove my shirt the rest of the way. Completely naked in front of him now, I feel somewhat embarrassed. Just as I'm about to cover myself with my arms, his catch mine by the wrists, and hold the above my head.

"You are beautiful, Sara. Beautiful." He kisses the hollow between my breasts then. His hand releases mine, and I pull him up to me.

"I need to feel you now." I whisper into his ear.

He parts my legs and settles between them. He enters me gently. He gently rocks into me, as I rock back into him. We touch, kiss, move, explore, taste, and enjoy each others bodies until the sun begins to peek in through the blinds.

A knock sounds at the door. I smile at him, as he pulls on his sweats, and walks to the door. He pulls it open to reveal Greg.

Greg stands there, dumbstruck. "I was wondering where you went."

He replies, "Well, now you know. We are busy. Go away." He calmly shuts the door.

I guess now the whole gang will know about us, but if he is okay with it. So am I.

THE END (again)


End file.
